


Hey There, Sexy, How Can I Help You?

by DreamTeam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Prank Phone Calls, Sexting, Talk of Blowjobs, phone sex operator, pining Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamTeam/pseuds/DreamTeam
Summary: Bokuto has a party and plays truth or dare, which leads the group to finding out Suga has a job none of them knew about. But Bokuto seems to get to take advantage of it at least.





	Hey There, Sexy, How Can I Help You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dmochii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmochii/gifts).



> This is for dmochii cause she is a wonderful friend and supplies me with wonderful art and I wanted to show some appreciation. I hope you enjoy!!

_Have fun with your cousin!!!_

__

__

_Thanks, Kou! Sorry I'm missing tonight. I promise to make it up to you. :)_

Bokuto stared at the message, concentrating much too long on the smiley face. Koushi was just so cute and he wasn't even in the same space as the other. Akaashi made a disgusted noise, mimicked by Kenma pretty quickly. The two were over along with Kuroo, Konoha, Komi, Tsukki (who had to be drug along), Lev (Kenma almost left when he showed up - _This was supposed to be a nice party, Bokuto_ ), Yaku, Daichi, Hinata (who could refuse him?).

He had invited everyone over for a get together now that they had finished finals. This seemed to be extra important to Kuroo who had passed another necessary lawyer test thingy. Why his best friend decided to go for being a lawyer, Bokuto would never know. He knew his best bro would make a good lawyer, but it was so much work. And so much time away from Bokuto. Kenma had been going in to programming and graphic design and seemed the most relaxed; probably due to his finals having mostly been the beginning of the week before. 

Sugawara deserved the same time to relax and have a couple beers, but when Bokuto had invited his friend - just friend, as much as Kuroo teased they may as well date, the silver haired male didn't seem to have much interest in him - he had said he had promised to go visit some family that night. So here he was, getting an apology from the guy he'd had a crush on for almost two years now rather than getting to watch him get smashed too. 

“Bro, you gotta stop looking at your phone. Give it here so you can stop agonizing over Suga not coming.” Kuroo held out his hand pointedly and Akaashi and Kenma both seemed to be in agreement. 

“It’s disgusting,” Tsukishima added, making that che noise when he finally tore his eyes from the plate of food Hinata was trying to inhale and gave Bokuto a bored look instead. So it wasn't really a secret within their friends, it seemed the only person who didn't know was Suga himself and how unfair was that? He isn't sure what he would do if Suga actually did know. He hands over his phone though and a drink gets placed in it by Daichi as a replacement, a sad smile on his lips at how down Bokuto looked. 

“Well, let's get this party started, I guess.”

\---------------------------------

He was three drinks… no five? Some amount of drinks in when they turned into high schoolers and decided to play truth or dare. It was Kuroo’s fault, he totally blamed the raven for joking with Hinata about it. They sat in a circle, Hinata getting to go first and picking Tsukishima. He asked him about why he was so against volleyball and Tsukki had made up some weird excuse that none of them really believed. It sounded much to fake. 

It continued around, Akaashi kissing Kenma, Lev having to sit in Yaku’s lap, Bokuto laying in Daichi’s lap, Kenma admitting how late he usually stays up - getting stern words from Kuroo (who had known but took the time anyway) and Hinata. It finally came back around to Kuroo, who had been dared to eat something nasty from the fridge, and he turned his eyes to Bokuto. “Truth or dare?” Bokuto knew that either way this likely wouldn't end well for him. His friend usually made him admit embarrassing things or do something he never would have considered before. 

“Dare,” he wasn't a chicken and he would be able to take this like a man. 

“I dare you to call a phone sex line and stay on for at least five minutes. And you gotta ask them to eat while talking to you cause it really gets you going.” He usually hated the sound of food, but the rest of this would likely would be easy. Bokuto didn't have much for embarrassment with these things. He took his offered phone and searched for one with Kuroo before they entered the number and called. He put the phone on speaker and took a deep breath when the phone clicked on. 

“Hi, there. How can I direct your call?” A sultry voice asked and Bokuto blinked around at the others. 

“I wanted to talk to someone?” 

“Is this your first time? Are you wanting a girl or boy, sweetheart?” There was faint typing on the other end and Bokuto realized he was talking to like a receptionist. 

“A guy, please.” There was a bit more exchange including his card information before the lady said goodbye and he was transferred through to another line. 

“Hi, baby. What are you looking for tonight?” The voice is smooth and low again, but this one is much more familiar and everyone seems to stop breathing around the circle. 

“Suga?” Daichi is the first to speak and his voice is much higher than normal. There's a sharp breath on the other end and now it doesn't sound like anyone is moving at all. 

“Daichi?” Suga’s voice is more normal now, although very rushed and with a hint of fear and confusion. “Aren't you at Bokuto’s?” It's another pause before the realization seems to dawn on him. “Oh shit.” 

“Oh my god,” Bokuto breathes and he's glad to know he's got control of his voice again. The shock had him quiet to start with, but he won't lie to himself about how Suga’s voice had sounded at first. “Koushi, you were seeing your cousins! What is happening?” He fumbles his phone and turns off speaker, moving quickly - though awkwardly - from the room and prying eyes. 

“I'm sorry, Bokuto. I didn't want to tell you where I was actually going and especially not that I was skipping your party for this.” He does sound sad and Bokuto makes a choking noise. This is a thing. Suga does this and no one even knew. 

“How long have you been doing this?” 

“Six months? It turns out I'm a natural.” He gives a nervous laugh and things get a bit awkward for a moment. “Well, you paid for ten minutes already. May as well get those ten minutes?” Bokuto is guessing they have already wasted a lot of that, but he honestly didn't know what to say. “Why did you call, Koutarou?” 

“It was a dare!” He finally admits with his usually volume and intensity. “And I've had a few drinks cause they took my phone so I couldn't text you or look sad and - ah!” That was too much to admit to and he needed to hang up and never speak again until he was sober. 

“Oh? Why couldn't you text me, Kou? Were you being a bad boy for our friends?” That deeper, more seductive voice was back and Bokuto bit his lip hard, only letting out a muffled sound. He isn't near as sneaky as he hoped to be with this finding Suga’s voice addictive thing. 

“Our friends are always mean to me! I didn't actually do anything!” He defends. That's not even the point and he is definitely aware of that, but even with his shorts getting tighter, how does one cross that line with their friend? It seems Suga isn't having as much trouble. 

“It’s okay, baby. I'll take the blame this time since it sounds like it was my fault. I should be the one punished not you.” Bokuto sucks in a sharp breath at that word. Something he's always dreamed of Suga begging for. Its It's easy to picture him there, on his knees between Bokuto’s legs and begging to be punished. Goodness knows Suga needs to be put in his place sometimes, he thinks he can tease and be a little shit and get away with it. “Ah, you do like that idea. Would you punish me, Bokuto-san? I would willingly put myself in your hands to take care of me. What would you do?”

“What would get the best reactions from you?” Always so eager to please. He should just say all the things he's dreamed of. He can still picture Suga on his knees between Bokuto’s thighs and he shuts his eyes, letting the voice in his ear make it real. “Maybe I would fuck your mouth, but you may enjoy that too much. Still remember you admitting how much you like giving blowjobs at the last party. I used that to get off for almost a month.” He groans and brushes his hand lightly over the bulge in his shorts. Suga chokes on a moan himself and Bokuto can hear some rustling from his end. 

“You’re probably the type to like being tied up and held on the edge too, but that would still be part of your punishment. Gonna start it off with a spanking though, would you enjoy that?” 

The moan that Suga let's out at that should be illegal. Bokuto knows he won't be able to get that sound out of his head ever again. Suga will never be the same innocent untouchable thing in his head. “Yes, yes. I would like it, but I'm sure you could still do some damage with those hands of yours. You are one of the top aces in Tokyo for a reason.” He lets out a breathy sigh, like he's imagining it the same as Bokuto can feel the weight of Suga across his thighs. “How many?” he asks breathlessly and there's a thick swallow from the other end of the line. 

“We could start with five-"

“Ten.” Bokuto feels the breath shoot out of him when Suga interrupted and the idea of getting to hit that perfect ass double the amount he ever left himself dream was like a punch to the gut. He didn't expect Suga to be so demanding and he pressed his hand a bit harder on his covered dick, giving himself some relief. “Are you touching yourself yet? I'm definitely touching myself. Is that allowed, Kou? Can I rut against your thigh while you turn my ass red?” 

“Yeah,” it’s barely a croak and an answer to both questions. He slips his hand under his shorts, feeling more confident with the knowledge that Suga was touching himself. “You wouldn't come though. You'd still have to wait until at least when I got my fingers in you.No matter how much you beg or how pretty you look presenting yourself to me, you would have to wait.” He has a brief thought of the others not that far from his room, but he isn't going to let that stop him now. He's finally getting what he has been waiting for. 

“I'm not sure I could wait. I've dreamed about your hands, the way they would feel on my cock, on my ass, _in_ my ass. How am I supposed to wait, Koutarou?” He gasps and it carries right in to a moan, low and soft and perfect in Bokuto’s ear. “Please don't make me wait, come on, please.” 

“Not yet. At least let me get the lube and feel you.” He settles back against the bed, laying sideways with his legs hanging over the edge. His shorts are kicked off and then he's truly tugging at his cock with the image of Suga above him, flushed red and pleading while he rocks desperately against nothing. “You look so beautiful above me,” he whispers to imaginary Suga, but the real one let's out a needy cry at that. 

“Come on, Koutarou, don't make me wait like this. Otherwise I would be letting you top again.” 

“That would definitely get you hit number eleven. Let me enjoy this, Koushi.” And he's enjoying it in his mind. Enjoying the red cock that would be hovering above his stomach, the needy and frustrated look on Suga’s face. He could almost picture the pre-come dripping from the tip and landing on Bokuto. How he wanted to taste that. If this wasn't a one time thing, he wanted to taste him before tomorrow night. “I would wanna taste you. Maybe clean up your cock and, God, someday I'll eat you out. We wouldn't be patient enough for that this time though. Would get my fingers slick real quick and press the first in to you. How many do you need to stretch before you can take me?” 

“Three. I want all the fingers I can get.” Suga sounds wrecked over the phone and Bokuto wants to know what he looks like desperately. “Please, go faster, please. I can't just stay like this.” Bokuto hums and speeds up his own hand, tugging tightly and thumbing over the slit. 

“You would come before I even got in you, I don't think you could hold off for long enough. Even if I told you to wait.” Bokuto groans and wishes he could have his fingers actually in something. He doesn't have enough control right now to even try to finger himself. The image of Suga is just too much above him. “I would want to see you come on my fingers too. I'd be painted in your come and you could clean me up before I fuck you in to the mattress.” It seems that's all it takes for Suga and he cries out into the phone. Bokuto can hear heavy breathing and Suga seems to be getting his breath back. 

“You'd be so good, Koutarou. I would feel so great and would wanna make you feel great.” Bokuto’s been hovering on the edge and is finally pushed over. They just pant into the phone, breathing and listening to each other. 

“This wasn't a one time thing, right?” Bokuto asks and Suga gives this soft laugh that helps him relax. 

“I hope not! I would like to see that in real life. I've liked you for like a year, please tell me you feel the same.” 

“For about two years. I'll see you tomorrow?” 

A couple minutes after hanging up, Bokuto gets a message from Koushi. It's a picture, from his head down, showing his softening cock and the release coating his stomach. _Thanks, babe. Can't wait for tomorrow. ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it this far. Hopefully you enjoyed well enough and feel free to find me on tumblr and twitter at spousematerial. I think I found a new rarepair in these two.


End file.
